


10th August, 1927

by gingergenower



Series: Across the North Atlantic [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: It's Tina's birthday, and Newt never does anything ordinary.





	1. Newt Scamander

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Через Северную Атлантику](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959492) by [Kalgary_Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse)



_Queenie Goldstein_

_629 21 West 26th Street_

_New York, NY_

_The United States of America_

_10th August, 1927_

 

Queenie,

Firstly, I hope this letter finds you and Jacob very happy; I offer my congratulations. Tina told me of your quiet engagement, I was so very glad to hear of it.

I was hoping to ask a favour of you- enclosed is Tina’s birthday present. I wanted to send her present early, but I wanted her to get it on her birthday, so I was hoping you could hide it from her and give it to her on the 19th.

It’s nothing breakable or perishable. I really would appreciate if you could do this for me.

 

Yours gratefully,

Newt Scamander


	2. N. S.

Dearest Tina,

For your birthday, I wanted to give you something that would make you happy; I do hope that this satisfies that.

Please follow the instructions enclosed. You leave tomorrow (I’ve arranged time off work for you through to Tuesday, so don’t fret about that) and Zhen Ji will meet you at the other end of the portkey. You’re staying with her family as I did.

Your never having seen a dragon in real life cannot stand uncorrected.

Say hello to Mei for me!

 

Yours,

N. S.

 

P.S. Pickett would like you to know I wrote five other drafts of this letter, that I am terrible at writing, and he thinks his skills far exceed mine despite the fact that he cannot write. And happy birthday.


	3. Tina

_Newt Scamander_

_Room 6_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

_England, Great Britain_

_Friday 19th August_

 

Newt,

…I can’t believe this. 

I mean- I do, because it’s you and of course you got me dragons, but how am I ever supposed to thank you for it? 

By the way, it’s inconsiderate to make me cry on my birthday.

Love, 

Tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playing the hamilton soundtrack is my No.1 motivation technique


	4. N. S.

_Porpentina Goldstein_

_629 21 West 26th Street_

_New York, NY_

_The United States of America_

_22nd August, 1927_

 

Dear Tina,

I apologize for making you cry, but what else was I supposed to get you?

You can thank me by telling me everything.

Yours,

N. S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just seen Moana it's aWESOME if you're a disney person, go see it)


End file.
